


Mercy

by Marta



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and his dwarven companions are captured by the elves of Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

"Daro!" he cried into the night air. The shuffling sound of heavy boots on fallen leaves stopped. 

"Nock your arrows," he whispered to the other elves, reaching into his own quiver and fitting a well-crafted feather to his bowstring. "What business have you in Greenwood?" he demanded, stepping into the clearing. 

Never had he imagined he'd face twelve half-starved dwarves, huddling together. Yet there they were. The one in the tattered blue hood looked at him, the muddling effect of spiders' venom clear in his eyes. 

"Easy," Legolas said to the guard beside him. "Tie their hands tightly - but not cruelly."


End file.
